Donovan Kade
by Howel de Wolfe
Summary: A quiet new guy comes to the school. He's a little creepy, and no one seems to like him too much...but whats all this he's saying about they'll be sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for violence, blood, language and possible sexual content**

The class was a total commotion before the teacher entered the room, students were chatting, passing notes, texting friends or anything really. Liz, Gordo and Miranda sat in the back of the room, planning their three day weekend. The trio were seniors now, and they were loving it. After a few minutes, the teacher entered the room, quieting everyone down.

"Alright everyone" he began in his usual loud and cheerful voice "Before we start we've got a new student joining us…lets welcome Donovan Kade"

A tall, thin, white student strolled into the room. He stood there with black sunglasses, black slacks, a gray T-Shirt, black combat boots, and a dark trench coat that went to his ankles. His greasy brown hair was stood upright in a spike style, it was short…probably barley a half inch…

He gazed out at the glass from behind his dark glasses…he could read their expressions. He could already tell he was un-popular, none of the girls seemed too interested in him, he knew he certainly wasn't gonna be voted "cutest in the yearbook" He also read the guys, they assumed he was just some scrawny weakling…he knew this year was gonna be a hard one. He wasn't the _jock_, he wasn't the _hottie_, or any of those other stereotype labels…he was himself, and if people didn't like it…tough.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself Don" the teacher said

Donovan couldn't believe his ears…what was this, elementary school…he sighed out loud

"Well I can't say much bout myself…I graduated three firearm classes, four knife combat classes and three un-armed combat classes…" he said, trying to find _some_ sort of fact…he was secretly hoping the others would think that was cool…it only seemed to work on three or four students…

"Well that's um…interesting, why don't you go take a seat anywhere" the teacher said, attempting to sound nice. It was clear he wasn't though, there was only one seat…way in the back

He strolled across the room to the desk, his heavy boots seemed to echo throughout the entire room in sort of a daunting manner. He spun and threw himself in the desk. Liz was right in front of him, Miranda to the front left, and Gordo to the seat directly to the left.

The teacher continued with the lecture, Donovan paid no little attention…he just kinda hung back until the bell rang and released them to lunch…

The trio met at their usual table for lunch…the topic was obvious…Mr. Kade…Donovan Kade…the strange new guy

"So what do you guys think huh" Gordo asked

"Well he's definitely not on my Friday night date list" Miranda shot at him

"Geez calm down, the guys not that bad" Lizzie commented

"Oh so you're gonna be going for him them" she replied

"Well I didn't say that" Lizzie said "I mean, he's ok on the eyes…but I don't know if I'll be hanging around him all day"

"Well what if he asks one of you out" Gordo said, wanting to get back in the conversation

"I'm shooting him down right away" Miranda answered

"I might go on one…to see where it went" Lizzie said

Gordo got tired of hearing the same things over and over…he noticed Donovan sitting at another table muttering into a phone

"Gonna go see what the dudes like" he said as he pushed himself away from the table…

He slid onto the bench across the table from Donovan. He looked up and hung up the phone

"Wassup" Don said in a _much_ friendlier tone than in the class…

"Nothin, just wanted ta meet the new guy I guess…ah I hang with those two girls every waking moment of my life…sometimes I need ta hang with another guy"

"Ah I see" Don replied. He shot his hand across the table, holding it out "Don…or Donovan, whichever"

"Gordon, but my friends call me Gordo" he replied shaking his hand

They talked for all of lunch until the bell rang…they went their separate ways

Donovan had P.E. the next period…of course, at the time, no one knew how tough the guy really was…

"Ok punks" the coach shouted "today is combat…NOT wrestling, so no fancy form…just force your opponent to submit" he yelled

"Alright, first match up, Ethan Craft and Danavyn Kade"

"Donovan" Don corrected

"Whatever, just fight"

The two rushed each other, Ethan may have been an idiot…but he wasn't weak. He ran and grabbed Don in a head lock, but before he knew what was happening, Don's leg came around back and hit Ethan in the head, he staggered, Don came up and swung his fist into Ethan's face…he heard his nose break. Ethan was now enraged, he dove on top of Don and tried to pin him. Don quickly reversed it and grabbed Ethan's arm, he pulled, quick and hard. A sickening crack echoed through the gym…everyone stared, Ethans elbow was bending in the other direction…and his upper arm was off-set from the shoulder blade…

The coach dragged Don down to the office to call his parents…he shoved him into a seat and went back to check the records.

After a few minutes he called the principle into the room….

"Sir" the coach began "According to these records, Donovan has no parents…he's not even actually registered to be here"

**Well I hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think, cause I know it needs some fixing.**


	2. You'll Be Sorry

**Rated M for violence, blood, language and possible sexual content**

"What do you mean he's not registered" the principle yelled

"Well he has no parents on record…but this is a public school, he's over 18, if he just signs some papers, then it'll be just fine" the coach offered

"Well I suppose that's good enough, but that doesn't explain how he got here in the first place…well sign him in and get him out of here"

"Sir, what about the P.E. incident" the coach protested

"It's P.E., kids are supposed to get a little messed up" just drive him to the hospital, I'll notify his parents and what not

Donovan signed the papers required by the principal, after a few minutes they sent him on his way off to his classes

_Later_

The trio met at Lizzie's house for their new senior movie tradition. Friday night movies and overnights. Matt was at a friends and her parents were going out for the night, so the three had all night to discuss the new guy. But as it turned out…her parents already knew about it

"Hey Liz, you know anyone at your school with an old muscle car" her dad asked

"um…not that I can think of" she replied

"Cause some punk almost hit me as I left with Matt today after school, tall guy…all black clothing, black glasses"

"_Donovan_" Miranda mumbled to herself

"What was that sweetie" Lizzie's mom asked her

"It's uh…he's um…er…uh" Liz tried to explain, but she was never good at lying

"It's this new guy at school" Gordo answered "He's actually pretty cool"

"Yeah well he's a crappy driver, no turn signal or anything…just did a burnout out of the parking lot"

"Calm down, come on, we're gonna be late" Liz's mom protested

"Alright alright lets go" her father answered "we'll be back late tonight, you guys have fun tonight" he called as they walked out the door

The trio waited till they were sure the car was gone from the driveway before they did anything

"So go on Gordo, you said you talked to him at lunch all day, so what's this creep like" Miranda begged

"First of all, he's not a 'creep' he's a regular guy" he replied in an annoyed tone

"Well "regular" guys don't come to school looking like gunmen" Lizzie protested

Gordo sighed heavily before speaking again

"Look, the guy is perfectly normal…we just had a man to man conversation, cars, sports, fights, girls, you know"

"Did he say anything about us" Lizzie asked, not trying to sound desperate

"Well he thought the two of you were pretty attractive" he answered

The two girls (despite how much they _said_ they hated him) giggled with delight as they glanced at each other

"Oh I wish we could call him, just to see how he'd react" Miranda said

"Actually, I have his cell number and his IM account" Gordo answered

"Why didn't you say so" Miranda yelled as she made a dash for the phone "Gimme the number, time for a good old fashion prank call"

Gordo did so and a few seconds later, Miranda had the phone on speaker

"Ok both of you keep it down, just let me talk first" she ordered

A few seconds later, a young mans voice answered…it was clean and inviting, like when Gordo had spoken to him

"Yeah?" the voice answered

"Hello" Miranda said in a seductive voice, "Is Donovan there"

"Speaking" Don answered in a confused tone

"Hey there, I heard you were all alone tonight and just wondered if you wanted some…company throughout the night" she moaned

"Hey Listen!" he voice yelled out in an angered tone

"I'd love it yall wanted ta be my friend…but I don't appreciate being tricked or pranked…I know exactly who this is and I swear I'd better get an apology from you tomorrow or you _will_ be sorry, do you understand!" Don snapped

"OH, uh um…" Miranda panicked and hung up the phone

"Nice going Miranda" Lizzie snapped at her friend

"How was I supposed to know the guy was a psycho" she protested

"Look just forget it" Lizzie commanded, "Lets just plan for the Senior All-Nighter"

The Senior All-Nighter was a school event for senior students, the school was left for an entire night for the seniors to enjoy, the only supervision…a security guard here and there…and they were employed separately, so they wouldn't rat out students or anything. The only real restriction was a student needed a parent signature.

"Look, you both know exactly how it's gonna go" Gordo said "All the guys are gonna pair off with girls and head off into the school for the night"

"And that's a bad thing" both girls said in unison, eyeing Gordo seductively

"Wait, are you two saying…" before he could finish, both girls winked and nodded their heads "We already know where we're gonna go" Lizzie answered

"So Gordo" Miranda said "ya think you can make it until next Friday"…the girls giggled as Gordo blushed slightly

/\ /\ /\

Don sat in an old armchair in his little apartment. Looking over the Senior All-Nighter flyer he got at school. That Kate Sanders girl was quite a nice piece on the eyes…she might make a good partner for that night…he decided to ask her the next day

/\ /\ /\

Don pulled himself up in front of a small little café where he heard Kate worked. He strolled in, the café had around a little more than a dozen people in it…all from school. He hung around till she went on a break, he ran his hand through his hair, cleaned his sunglasses, and hopped to his feet to ask…

"Hey Kate" he called out

She turned "Oh hey um…"

"Donovan"

"Right Don, I'm sorry I didn't see you much that Friday"

"Ah it's ok alota people didn't…anyways I got a question for you. Ya know that All-Nighter thing at the school, I was wondering if you wanted ta go with me to that"

She smiled, "Oh Don I'm flattered, um…this place is a little too crowded, just meet me in the back, we'll discuss details and maybe um…'practice' for that night"

Don nodded and headed through the double doors with Kate close behind, a few seconds later a splash came from in the back. Don stumbled through the door, both his hands pressed firmly against his face, he cried out in pain, his voice muffled under his hands. He lowered them, coffee dripped from his now red, bruised face

"Ha, like I'd ever go to the All-Nighter with _you_" she laughed

Everyone else in the café, again, all people from school, laughed and taunted him as he stumbled for the door, still hardly able to see…

/\ /\ /\

The following Monday, everyone was harassing him, calling him all sorts of names, and just pointing out what had happened. When he reached his locker at the end of the day Kate and her friends stood laughing, as he turned one of the guys thrust a coffee cup at him without a lid…by reaction Don ducked and covered his face, it was then he turned and realized the cup was empty…they were just continuing to mock him. At this point he strolled over to the guy who did it, who was no longer laughing, he grabbed the cup from his hands, crushed it in his hand…turned, and dented the guys locker with his fist…as he walked away he could hear them laughing again…

He turned "Oh sure, keep laughing…keep laughing at Don, keep laughing at the weird Donovan, oooh f yeah keep it up…you'll all be sorry, all of you…by then, it'll be to late…" he called as he headed out the door to the parking lot……

**Hey sorry this chapter was short…the others will be longer…also, I'd like any and all suggestions you people have…**

**p.s. what are the parents names, I haven't watched the show in about a year and I can't remember**


	3. The Week Before

**Rated M for violence, blood, language and possible sexual content**

It was a Tuesday afternoon, one period left before everyone got out for the day, the trio sat busy taking notes on a video in the class…Donovan, sitting next to them was, as usual, not writing anything down. Gordo, just being friendly, turned to him…

"Hey man, this stuff is gonna be on a test, you might want to right this stuff down"

Don turned to look him right in the eye "that doesn't matter now, doesn't matter at all"

As he said that the P.A. system rang out, "Donovan Kade, please come to the office ASAP, thank you"

Don pulled himself from his chair down to see the principle; he strolled into the office and threw himself into the chair opposite the principals.

"Ok Don, I'm going to get right to the point, first of al, are you interested in coming to the Senior All-Nighter"

"Oh yes…quite interested" he said in his usual monotone voice

"Well, rules say that no student may be admitted without a parent signature, but according to our files, you don't have any, you appear to be an orphan"

"If that's what you want to call me, then yes, I am" Don said

"Well we don't want to let that keep you from coming, so we'll make an exception. If you'll sign this waiver, then you'll be free to come. The paper states that if anything happens to you, you willingly to the chance by coming, sound fair"

"Completely fair" Don muttered as he signed it. As he glanced up he saw out onto the P.E. field, he saw Ethan and his pals running away from the parking lot…fast. After the whole thing at the café, Don couldn't help but worry about what they just did in the lot. He slowly wandered back to the class, trying to figure out what they did.

After the bell rang Don was the first one out of the room, determined to get to his car. He dashed through the halls, across the quad, and out to the parking lot. He reached his car to find that it was indeed where Ethan and his friends had been. The windshield was cracked, as were two other windows. One window was smashed in, there was a dent in the driver side door, and it had been sprayed with paint. Attached to the window was a note, it read "that's for moving in on Kate". Don swore out loud as he tore the note to shreds, enraged, there was nothing he could do put drive home and await Friday…

/\ - /\ - /\

Lizzie and Miranda sat at Lizzie's computer, chatting online with some of their friends. While they were in the middle of a conversation, another chat window popped up on screen, reading "Lizzy?"

Wondering who it was, Liz opened it and replied, "yes, who's this"

"It's Don" came the reply

"How'd you get this" Liz asked

"I got it from Gordo, but that aside, I gotta ask you something"

"Um sure what is it" Liz typed, beginning to get curious

"Are you going to that All-Nighter with anyone"

"Maybe, why do you ask" Liz typed, giggling as Miranda sighed an exaggerated sigh

"Well if you're not, do you wanta go together"

"Oh Don I'd love to…"

"Really" came the reply

"Yeah…but I CAN'T…hahaha" Liz typed

"Loser" Miranda added

Next came a series of dots from Don's end…along with "I liked you guys…I really did, but it's too late now…too late, you'll all be sorry" he then signed off…

/\ - /\ - /\

The next day Don strolled around campus like he usually did after school, it had been a usual boring day, he didn't pay attention in the classes, he ignored people and was ignored…he really didn't care. As he rounded a corner however, Gordo was standing there with three other, tough looking, guys.

"_What now_" was all Don could think to himself

"Listen buddy" Gordo began "You stay away from Lizzie, you don't talk to her, you don't IM her…you stay away"

"What the HELL are you talking about" Don yelled

"I know you tried to ask Lizzie to the All-Nighter last night, she's my girl, you hear me, you stay away from her" he finished by punching Don in the gut, the others smacked him over the head as they walked by

Don slowly stood up, he turned to them and called out what he had been saying all along…"you guys will be sorry, by then, it'll be too late, you'll see, you'll all see"……

/\ - /\ - /\

The next day, Thursday, Don didn't show up. Some talked about how maybe he got the hint, about how he wasn't wanted. But not many gave it much thought, all the seniors minds were on the All-Nighter…they didn't quite realize however, that it was gonna be a night that everyone would remember, one no one would forget……

/\ - /\ - /\

Friday night had arrived…the seniors were arriving by the car-load to the school. Around 7:30, all of them were there…every senior in the school was there…except Don…

Around 7:40 a lone car pulled into the lot, the headlights off, creeping slowly through the lot…Donovan. He pulled to a stop in a dark parking space, it didn't matter though, no one was outside…he quickly through the trunk open, after grabbing everything he made his way across the quad to the doors of the gym…about half way he stopped, he stared at the school…carrying three duffel bags, one in each hand and one on his shoulder…he stared…a faint but dark smile crawled across his face…

**Hey I know this chapter was short and kinda jumpy, but I just wanted to get to the All-Nighter. The other chapters will be longer and more in depth, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
